Another new Twilight story!
by PrincessDiaries009
Summary: Bella gets changed into a vampire. The Cullen Family accepts her into their family. Bella gets involved with the wolves.


**The first chapter. My english isn't very good so. I hope you'll like it.**

Three years ago I had a best friend named James. He was a vampire, I didn't know that back then. At my seventeenth birthday I stuck my finger under the wrapping paper. I had a paper cut. Blood dripped from the cut, James couldn't resist the scent of my sweet human blood. He took me to a small alley in Seattle. It was already dark so no one could see what James was going to do with me. He came closer. I already stood with my back against the wall. James bent his head over my throat and bit me. He sucked my blood out of my body. My body began to go limb. But suddenly dr. Carlisle Cullen was there. He made James run away. Carlisle took me to his home, at that time in the middle of Seattle. He laid me on a table. I had no much blood left. But Carlisle thought I was special, or something. I didn't care at that time. I was in so much pain but suddenly it felt like something was cutting my wrist and ankles open. I thought for a moment that Carlisle had brought me to his home to hurt me even more. But after a couple of minutes I heard voices. 'Carlisle, are you out of your mind? Isabella Swan? How did you want to cover this?' I recognized Edward's voice. He had been in some of my classes back then. 'Edward, I know she will be missed but it isn't so hard to fake her death. We will just tell the police she got killed and her body was dumped in a alley and that we buried her, her family was with us. It isn't that hard.' 'They'll go to her parents.' Alice had said. 'I know they would. We could scare them so they would say the same as we do.' 'That's going to work, Edward. Alice said. After that all the noises were muffled because I felt like something was burning me. It felt like I was on fire. Edward stayed with me on Carlisle's request. Every time that I screamed he apologized and told me I was going to be fine. I lost track of time. Eventually the fire left my finger tops and toes, the fire started to put itself out slowly. The fire left my body. Eventually the fire was gone completely. I opened my eyes and Edward was looking at me, while he was holding my hand. He squeezed me gently. 'Bella?' I looked at him, at his flawless pale skin. Everything looked so bright to me. I tried to remember what had happened but every memory was covered with a thick black fog. I couldn't see through it.

_She is awake. _

I heard from downstairs.

_Oh, she is so beautiful._

'Edward?' 'Yes, Bella?' 'Did you just say something?' 'No, what did you hear?' 'It sounded like someone from downstairs said I was awake. And it sounded like you just said something.' 'What did you hear me saying?' '_She is so beautiful.' _'I thought that. But I didn't say it out loud. Carlisle?' Carlisle came into the bright white room. 'Yes?' 'Bella just heard me saying something.' 'Yes?' 'I said it in my mind.' 'Oh, she can read minds.' 'Huh?' I was confused. 'I'll explain.' Carlisle started talking but I listened to Edward. But his lips weren't moving.

_We're all vampires, now I made her one too, I'm a awful person. _–Edward.-

'Edward, you aren't a awful person. One of you saved my life.' Edward looked at Carlisle, Carlisle looked back at him.

_She can read minds, like you. Is that the only thing she can do? _ -Carlisle.-

_I've no idea what she can do. I can't even hear her. What is she thinking? _– Edward.-

_Can you read her mind? What is she thinking? How does she think about this. _–Carlisle.-

'Carlisle, I can't hear her. It's so strange.' I looked at them. They were both frustrated and deep in thought. I ignored their thought. Because downstairs Emmett was thinking something way more interesting.

_How would Bella be? Would she stay with us? Would she like us? Would she like Edward or me? _I didn't really understand what he meant but I didn't really care, though. He was wondering if I would stay. Would I? Would I want to leave? Carlisle left but Edward stayed with me, he was still holding my hand. I placed my hand against his marble cheek. It felt as smooth as it looked like. I thought about my father.

When I had been in the hospital it had been like this somehow. Matthew had been sitting beside me, holding my hand waiting for me to wake up. When I did I placed my hand against his cheek. Edward suddenly gasped. 'Bella?' 'Yes,' I got distracted by the way my voice sounded. It sounded like ringing bells. 'Where did you just think about?' 'I thought about that when I was in the hospital. My father was holding my hand waiting for me to wake up just like you do and I had placed my hand against his cheek when I woke up. How we sit now looked the same to me as back then.' 'Bella, I just saw that when you laid your hand against my cheek. I can't read your mind like you can with mine.' 'You're telling me that I showed you my thoughts?' 'Yes. So you have three gifts.' 'Three?' 'Yeah, you have something like a shield, you keep me out, you keep Alice and Jasper out too.' 'Alice and Jasper?' 'Alice can see the future, based on decisions. She only can't see anything when you are around. And Jasper can feel and manipulate the emotions of others around him, but he can't feel or manipulate yours.' 'Oh, earlier you thought about something. You said in your mind that you made me one of you, a vampire. Am I really a vampire?' 'Yeah, you are. But not the ones of the stories. We can't sleep, we don't eat or drink, we drink blood, we are very fast, we are very strong, we are immortal, we can't go out into the sunlight, you'll see some time.' I didn't really know what to say.

So I was a vampire. Carlisle made Edward go with me on my first hunting trip. Alice became my best friend, Emmett and Edward were in love with me. When Rosalie, Emmett's ex girlfriend but also adopted sister, found out Emmett was in love with me she left the Cullens and me.

Three years later we moved to a little town called Forks. I already hated it. We were on our way to our new house for the airport. I sat in Carlisle's new car, a black, fast Porsche. Emmett was so huge that I had to sit on Edward's lap or in the trunk. At first I wanted to go in the trunk but Edward didn't let me. He yanked me back and I landed in the car seat on his lap. Esmé closed the door and got in herself. Behind us in Emmett's new, huge jeep were Alice and Jasper.

We drove away, my body was pressed against Edward's. I wanted to move a little so I could sit up straighter. Edward sat straight up too. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me.

_Emmett is so jealous. _-Edward.- 'Edward!' 'What?' He looked at me innocent. 'You know what I mean. You don't have to be that mean to Emmett.' 'What?' Emmett looked up. Edward apologized to me and I looked out of the window we were almost in Forks. Everything was green, the tree trunks, the ground covered with moss or grass. It was beautiful but I missed the sunny, busy city Seattle. I liked it there, but we had to move before people were starting to notice we didn't change. 'Oh, kids. You all are signed up for High School. You'll have to go as soon as we arrive at the house.' Emmett was the only one to respond. He growled.

_Another high school with kids who think we are freaks. _-Emmett.- 'Emmett, does that really matter. You are way bigger and stronger than they are. I know Edward, we all are stronger but they would scared instead of thinking we are freaks.' 'She's right. Listen to her, Emmet.' Esmé said from the passenger seat, beside Carlisle. Carlisle turned onto a dirt road. It was a long driveway. I could already see our new home through the thick forest. I rolled down the window and hang out it, I watched the sky, it was a beautiful blue sky. Forks was named the most rainy and cloudy town in the United States but the sun was already shining. It was just past seven a.m. Emmett, of course, laughed at me.

_You really are a little girl sometimes. _–Emmett.- 'Emmett, I am little. Can't I just enjoy the sun?' 'Bella, watch it, there could be humans in the forest.' A incredible sweet scent came from the forest. It was human blood. Carlisle had smelled it too. He looked into the rearview mirror with a concerned look on his face. 'Don't worry, Carlisle.' Edward said. 'I've got her.' He wrapped his arms around my waist and Emmett had his hands ready. 'Calm down you all. I'm better at this than you think I am.' 'You're not, Bella. You're not over the temptation of human blood in the air. Maybe she shouldn't go to school yet.' I sighed and placed my hand against his cheek. I inhaled deeply and showed him what the scent of human blood did to me. Edward's arms loosened. Emmett didn't relax. 'Show them too, Bella.' I placed my hand on Emmett's face and inhaled again. I also showed him the same as I showed Edward. And also showed it to Carlisle. Emmett and Carlisle relaxed. Behind us Jasper was way too stressed about me and the human blood. I'd to show him too, or Edward would explain.

Carlisle and Jasper parked the cars in the huge garage. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward and me changed our clothes on Alice's orders and got in Edward's new silver shiny Volvo. 'Shotgun, I sit in the front.' I said. Emmett tried to beat me on the way to Edward's car. I threw Emmett on the ground and leaped quickly into the car seat. 'I won.' And I stuck my tongue out at Emmett. Everyone else got in. Jasper was worried about me around all those people in class. But he didn't need to worry about anything. I was in the same classes and Edward and Emmet. Edward looked from me to Emmett and back. After a couple of times he shook his head.

_Emmett was right. She acts sometimes like a little kid but Emmett does too. They are being so childish. But I love them both. _–Edward.- 'Thanks Edward.' Edward smiled a brilliant crooked smile. He looked so beautiful that it stunned me. I smiled back. Edward thought exactly the same about me. Huh? That's funny. Edward drove to the Forks High School. I already hated it. Edward parked his car next to a old blue rabbit. A Indian looking boy, about sixteen years old, leant against it. He watched Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett get out of the car first.

_Please, don't get out yet. I want to open your door. _–Emmett.- I waited and Emmett opened my door for me. When I got out I threw my hair back over my shoulder.

_Damn, they must be those new kids. Oh my god. The small one is so damn hot. _–The Indian kid.-

_Damn, that small one is hot. She's mine. _–A blond kid beside the Indian one.- I smiled at myself. That's too bad. They will think differently soon. Edward, Emmett and I walked toward the third building. We had English class from Mr. Banner. Everyone was already there. Also the Indian boy and the blond one. Behind them were only two seats and in front of them was one empty seat. 'You three must be the new kids. Introduce yourselves to the class.' 'I'm Edward Cullen.' 'I'm Emmett Cullen.' 'I'm Bella Cullen. We were adopted by Dr and Mrs. Cullen together with our other brother and sister.' 'Edward, you'll take the seat, here beside Tyler. Mike could you go a seat back and Bella you take Mikes seat and Emmett will take the seat beside Mike.' Mike, the blond boy took his stuff and went to the other table.

_It's not fair. Jacob always gets to sit beside the hot girls. Oh god, I want her. _–Mike.-

_Oh, yeah. Sitting beside that hot one! _–Jacob, the Indian one.- I blocked their thoughts out. Emmett looked concerned in Edward's direction.

_Oh, no. Edward. What if…' _– Emmett.- Edward shook his head. Edward trusted me. He didn't feel the need to be closer to me for safety. 'Err. Hi. I'm Jacob.' 'Mr. Black. Pay attention please. Students, I saw you all are in exactly the same classes. You'll sit next to the same person at every class.' A huge smile crossed Jacob's face. Oh crap. I tried to block out his thoughts. _Bella, ignore Jacob. He's just a moron. _–Edward.- Edward was watching my face. He saw the anger in my eyes. I tried to calm myself. It worked and Edward smiled at me. He smiled the brilliant crooked smile again. I smiled back. _Seeing her smile makes my day. _Hearing Edward thinking about me like that made me uncomfortable. Like he was in love with me or something. With Jacob, it are the hormones.

The bell rang, our next class was Spanish. I had to sit beside Jacob every single class. Emmett was bored I already noticed that when the teacher only said good morning. Mrs. Stevens was such a boring woman. _God! That woman is boring. I wish I could sleep or something. But at least Bella sits in front of me. _-Emmett.- Emmett threw a piece of paper on my table. I read it. Bella, do you mind ditching the rest of the day except for Biology? 'No.' I whispered so low that only Edward and Emmett could have heard me. Emmett smiled. I was sure that Edward would want to come with us. I didn't believe that Edward would leave Emmett alone with me. I wrote something back on the piece of paper. Lets ditch everything today. 'Sure.' Emmett whispered. Mike didn't even hear us. _They are writing notes to each other. How childish. _-Jacob.- I turned back and looked at Jacob. He was staring straight ahead. 'Jacob?' 'Yeah.' _She is talking to me? ME? -_Jacob.- 'Emmett, Edward and me need to go home after lunch. Could you tell the teachers that dr. Cullen needed us with something?' 'Of course.' I smiled at him. _Oh, my god. Her face. She is like an angel. A gift from god. Or something. She can't be born in America. Wait, she looks a little Italian. Or Spanish. Something like that. _-Jacob.- Wow, he is good. I'm born in Italy. My father was Italian. My mother had been on a business trip when they met. Edward was watching Jacob, like he was going to jump at me or something. Like that would ever happen. _She seems so human to him. How does she that? She even moves like a human. _-Edward.- I smiled at Edward. He gasped, he was stunned by my "Beauty," but he did smile that beautiful crooked smile at me. Seeing Edward smiling was such a beautiful thing. Edward thought exactly the same about me. Oh no! I'm falling in love with Edward. Ah, like I care. He is sweet, nice, gorgeous, the same kind as I am, lovable, he was just the perfect guy for me. Maybe I should give him a clue. Or does he already know, no, he can't know it. He can't read my thoughts.

The bell rang and Edward and Emmett walked ahead of me toward the cafeteria. I didn't really pay any attention to where I was going. I looked at my feet. We were at the parking lot when Edward took my hand and dragged me into the shadows of the building. Emmett hadn't seen or heard us, but he was in front of the cafeteria now and was looking for us. Edward pressed me against the wall and leant closer. 'Edward…' 'shhh.' He put his hand over my mouth. I stopped talked but tried to push Edward away from me. But I wasn't stronger anymore. So I gave up. Edward pulled his hand away. He pushed his body against mine against the wall. He bent over and leant his head on my shoulder, but he didn't lean there actually. He was traced my throat with his flawless smooth lips. He pulled back, he thought I didn't notice what he just did but I did. He bent his head to mine. And he kissed me. He pressed his hard, warm, gentle lips against mine. I kissed him back. 'Look, Bella and Edward. Over there.' People whispered to each other. We heard it but ignored them. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. His hands moved from my shoulders to the small of my back, he pressed me against his body. I pulled back. 'Edward…' I started. But Edward interrupted me with a kiss. I pulled back. 'Edward, Emmett is waiting for us. We should go.' I started toward the cafeteria. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Emmett said at a table, beside him sat four boys, Tyler, Mike, Jacob and someone I didn't recognize from one of our classes. _Bella seems so human, more human than the most of us. She acts even more human than Carlisle does. How does she do that? How does she move like a human? How does she act so human? _–Emmett.-

I smiled. Emmett thinks I act like a human. I wanted that, I wanted to be human. I never wanted to live my life like this. I wanted to be able to walk in the sunlight without my skin sparkling like a million diamonds. Edward and I entered the cafeteria. Emmett was waiting for us with three trays of food in front of him. We sat down across from each other. I sat next to Emmett, he looked at my face. _I can't believe she chose Edward over me. _'Emmett, shut up. You know I haven't chosen anyone, yet.' _How can she say that? She just kissed me and now she says she hasn't chosen one of us, yet. Bella really is making it heard for the two of us. _I ignored them and looked at the four boys next to us. All four of them had been listening to what I had said.

_So, she is not with Edward? _–Mike.-

_Yes, she's not with Edward. I should do it this afternoon. When I get home. _–Jacob.- I didn't really understand what he meant with that. His mind wasn't as easy as Emmett's sometimes. Most of the times Emmett thinks in pictures. Edward didn't he always says things in his mind. But with him, it harder because he hears other people's thoughts. Sometimes it is hard to figure out what he thinks himself.

_Dang, Mike was right she is hot! Dang! _–Seth, the boy I didn't recognize.- Seth was a gorgeous boy, though. He already annoyed the crap out of me. He had brown hair, blue eyes, cute dimples in his cheeks when he smiled and he had such a nice body. He looked, like Jacob, as an Indian. He had a dark skin. He and Jacob must be living in La Push. La Push is the Indian Reservation.

Next to me I heard Edward growl at Seth's thoughts. 'Edward!' I elbowed him between his ribs. 'Ouch, Bella!' Seth and Jacob looked at me. They laughed when they saw Edward's pained face. _Bella is the first one who made Edward say Ouch. Not even five years ago. That's strange though. _–Jacob.- I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I looked at the number. It was Carlisle. 'Hello Carlisle. What is it?' 'I need to talk to you right away.' 'Sure, I'll see you in a minute.' I snapped the phone shut, took my bag and got up. 'Bella, where are you going?' Emmett asked. 'Carlisle needs to talk to me right away.' Edward and Emmett both understood immediately.

I walked out of the cafeteria and walked across the parking lot. _Dr. Cullen asked her to come home because he wanted to talk to her? That's strange. _–Seth.- I tried to ignore him.


End file.
